Storage spaces of certain vehicles are not configured to receive various objects and are difficult to load. For example, sport utility vehicles (SUVs) typically have an opening in the back end of the vehicle with dimensions that are less than the dimensions of the storage space. Such vehicles include a lip, bar, or other structure that obstructs maximum access to the storage space. As such, objects of a certain dimension that would fit in the storage space are obstructed by the size of the opening or obstructing structure. Further, the limited size of the opening restricts how objects can be loaded into the storage space as well as other utility of the storage space.